Too Young
by bondlikesuperglue
Summary: this is my enter to fashionlablyobsessed contest,i hope you like it!


**This is based on All About Us by He is We and Olly Murs.**

**It's hurt/comfort Peddie.**

**It's my enter to fashionablyobsessed's contest,I hope you like it!**

Patricia sat uncomfortably on the hospital's chair, she felt weird. She was waiting, waiting for an answer. She felt nervous and anxious, she couldn't wait anymore, she needed an answer. Every time she tried to relax all those flashbacks came back to her.

* * *

_-Wait, wait, wait,wait… I'm clear!-. Amber yelled at the other side of the room running through the hallway._

_Then Eddie and Patricia started to throw creamed carrot at each other, deep inside Patricia was enjoying it, and so did Eddie._

_They started to laugh and their clothes was all dirty with creamed carrot, then both of them ended up in Sweetie's office trying to explain what happened._

_Patricia couldn't help it, so she just smiled at Eddie._

_Maybe she was falling in love?_

* * *

Patricia started to smirk in his thoughts, remembering all that stuff, now? , she started to play with her fingers and her hospital clothes' gem and suddenly more memories came back to her.

* * *

_-Okay, this is my last attempt Patricia. I apologized for not telling you about the secret, I told you I like you… which was not easy for me- Eddie said approaching to Patricia._

_-And I generally believe that deep down you like me too-. He was just admitting to like her, she really wanted to talk and tell him that she liked him back, but she couldn't…_

_-C'mon you're killing me! What do I have to do to get a reaction?- Eddie yelled, and she kissed him._

_She kissed him. She was waiting for him to make the first move but she couldn't wait anymore._

_-That'll work- Eddie said when they broke apart but then he leaned in again, he was kissing back._

* * *

Patricia was tearing up a little bit, but thought, goth and rude Patricia wouldn't cry. She never cries.

More flashbacks came to her.

* * *

_Eddie and Patricia where in America, together for the second time because the first one wasn't so good; she broke up with him because she thought they were moving too fast and being more serious._

_But this time, she wasn't scared anymore; she wasn't scared of loving someone._

_Eddie was the one for her, she could feel it._

_They were walking hand in hand, through the colorful streets of America, it was 4__th__ of July and Eddie was excited because he wanted to give a very special gift to Patricia._

_Lots of fireworks exploding on the sky, bright colors in the air, the smell of popcorn was wonderful._

_Eddie wrapped an arm in Patricia's waist._

_-Eddie what are you doing?- Patricia asked him trying to look serious but she was hiding her smile._

_-Nothing, I'm just hugging my beautiful yacker- Eddie replied with a goofy smirk on his lips._

_-Oh, shut up- Patricia said as she crushed her lips to his._

_Maybe they were too young for that gift? Eddie questioned himself as he hid a small box in his pocket._

_Yes, they were._

* * *

All that memories were too much for Patricia, she broke in tears, she sobbed a little bit and she wiped the tears away from her face.

-Patricia Williamson? – A sweetly voice asked as Patricia calmed herself, it was a nurse.

-Yeah-. Patricia replied with a shaky voice.

-We have your results, do you want anyone to come here to hear the results?- The nurse asked her.

-Yes, um, can Eddie Miller join us?- she replied.

-Okay, wait a sec- the nurse said as she walked away.

A few minutes later a very tired Eddie walked in with the nurse.

-Can you please tell us the results?- Eddie asked as he sat next to Patricia taking her hand.

-Patricia has…she has an advanced thyroid cancer- the nurse said slowly, -I'll give you some space- she said as she walked away.

-I, I, I can't believe it – Patricia said broking in Eddie's arms.

-You will get through this yacker, we will get through this, I'm always going to be here for you- Eddie said kissing her forehead softly.

She was crying, Eddie wanted to cry, but he had to seem strong for her. He needed to be strong for her.

* * *

A few months later, Eddie and Patricia were at the hospital.

Patricia was operated from her cancer, she was in a wheel chair.

Eddie rolled her and they were in the woods.

-Thanks for being there for me Eddie- Patricia said.

-I'll always be here for you and I'll never let you go, you're my everything- he said kissing her hand a hiding a little box again.

Maybe he had to wait more.

They were too young.

**I hope you liked it! I put so much effort in this, and I'm sorry if some of my grammar is bad, I'm Peruvian so… xD**

**You should watch the video, here's the link:** watch?v=R7Gf2SOmz5Q


End file.
